Hidden Wolves
by Dark Link Girl
Summary: The Wolves once roamed the plains of Hyrule. Their power could rival Gorons, their grace could rival Zora and their intellegance Hylians. People envyed the Wolves and they were hunted down to a few remaining individuals. Now the Wolves have risen agai
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Zelda, sadly I don't Nintendo does. The Wolves are mine and the plot as well but that's about it.

Zelda sat on her horse as she and her hunting party made their way through Gerudo desert. Her blue eyes sparkled as she rode on. She wore a purple and white dress; her light brown hair back in a braid and her tiara perched on her head. In her right hand she held a beautiful hunting bow with the triforce carved into the grip. She and her hunting party had head to the desert in hopes of catching a rare desert beast-they were told that there had been a sighting of the almost mythical beast and did not want to miss the opportunity.

Her mare suddenly stopped close to the far edge of the desert, her eyes widening in fear as she looked at a small cave.

"What's wrong, Snow?" Zelda asked, patting the pure white mount.

"Your Highness." The guard next to her said. He was the captain. His brown eyes were nearly as dark as his short black hair. He was tall and heavily built. His most noticeable feature was a scar on his left cheek that went parallel to his jaw line. "The horses are spooked and will not venture any further."

Zelda sat for a moment, taking in the information. As she looking in the direction of the cave she made a spur of the moment decision.

"Two of you stay with the horses, the rest of you grab your bows and come with me." She said jumping off Snow and grabbing her quiver.

"You heard the princess! Jake and Kylar stay here and look after the horses." The guard captain said, jumping off his own horse and handing the reins to a young looking man.

The remainder of the party made their way to the small cave, Zelda in front. They had to get on their hands and knees to fit inside, which made one of the younger guards freak out. After about five minutes of crawling they had successfully made their way to the other side of the cave. Once they were all out, they stood there for what seemed an hour.

"Wow..." The young guard with mild claustrophobia breathed.

They were no longer in the desert; they were at the start of a lush green forest. Surrounded by the lush vegetation they stood wide eyed at the birds fluttering from tree to tree.

Suddenly a twig snapped. All the guards twirled around, half notching an arrow and half drawing blades. Zelda, too, notching an arrow as well.

A large wolf with a brown coat and white ears walked into view. He was followed by a girl who looked all of ten years of age. She had sandy blond hair and piercing blue eyes that seemed almost too big for face. Her sand coloured top was a few sizes two big and slipped off her shoulders. The dark brown belt made the top look like a short dress.

Upon seeing the wolf, the guard captain let loose his arrow. It hit the wolf in the chest. This caused instant death to the unfortunate beast. The girl stared wide eyed at the canine body. The captain walked over to the girl and picked her up. She began screaming her head off.

"What did you do?" She yelled, "You killed her! You killed her!" The little girl let loose, kicking and punching for all she was worth.

"Calm down girl!" He cried. "She must be shocked at seeing death for the first time." He said to the guard next to him.

"Your Highness, will you please stay with the girl and calm her down? I know nothing of how a young girl's mind works." The captain asked, binding the crying girl's hands together and placing her next to Zelda.

"Shh." Zelda said to the child. "My first kill was a shock, but we need to kill animals to survive."

The girl wasn't listening. She kept crying as Zelda smoothed her hair.

"But they... mum...she's dead! Oh goddesses, she's dead!" The girl cried, sobbing into Zelda's dress.

Zelda continued to pat the girl's hair. "It's okay, your mother will be happy you're safe."

The girl stopped crying and looked at Zelda with hatred in her eyes. "She wouldn't consider me safe with her killers." Her voice was as cold as ice.

She looked at Zelda for a moment longer, before throwing her head back and howling. Zelda startled. If she didn't know better, she would have thought that the girl's howls belonged to a wolf. One of the guards came over, lowering his bow from the wolf's corpse.

"Princess, we should leave. There will be more wolves; they always move in a pack." He offered a hand.

Zelda accepted. "Yes, please carry her. She must be so scared."

Nodding, the guard grabbed the girl and carried her towards the cave. When they reached the cave entrance, the girl howled again.

"Hush girl, you'll bring the wolves." The guard captain hissed.

"Maybe that's what I'm trying to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own anything but the Wolves and the plot. If I owned Zelda I would be the happiest girl in the world!

Link sat, watching the birds fly between trees. His dirty blonde hair moved slightly in the breeze. Link always liked to come to this part of the forest; it always felt so peaceful here. Link had sky blue eyes that would make girls fall head over heels for him, if there were any girls in the village of his age. He wore a light coloured top and matching pants, with a green sash around his waist and a detachable matching sleeve on his right arm. He had two light weight daggers hanging off his sash and a small silver chain on his wrist with a wolf hanging off it. The chain was a gift from Sara the year before, when he helped with her harvest.

Sighing, he got to his feet and began to walk towards the nearby spring. Once there, he saw his training partner, Stryke, practicing his hand to hand combat.

"Hey Link!" He trotted over. Stryke had raven coloured hair and dark blue eyes. He was about an inch taller than Link. He wore a dark coloured top and sand coloured pants, a black sash was around his middle with two light weight daggers hanging off it.

"Hey Stryke!" Link said waving at his friend. "How's training going?"

"Not bad, still working on my back slash though. I don't get how you're so good at it." Stryke said rubbing the back of his neck and smiling.

"Practice, come on I'll teach you." Link said grabbing one of his daggers.

The two boys walked into the centre of the spring, which was ankle deep, and began to spar. About halfway through Link explaining how to perfect the back slash, they heard a howl.

"Did you hear that?" Stryke asked straining his ears to hear more.

"It's Kadae." Link said, his face becoming pale. He had taught his little sister to howl like that in an emergency.

"Stryke, go get Rarza and Gadu. I've got to get to Kadae." Link said running off into the forest.

"Be safe Link!" Stryke called after him before running off in the opposite direction.

Link ran, he ran as fast as he could. He jumped over a fallen log and past a small cliff. Worrying about his little sister he almost missed the second howl.

When he heard it he morphed into his wolf self without breaking his stride. His wolf form had black fur with white along the insides of his legs and a white marking on his forehead. (Think normal wolf link). He ran faster in his wolf form as everyone else from the village did.

Link came to the cave leaving the forest and ran through it, he could get through quickly cause of his wolf form. Once he was in the desert he just managed to make out horses in the distance, sprinting after them he soon made out six men and a woman on horseback.

Without thinking he began to close the distance between him and the riders. Soon he saw his little sister with her hands bound sitting behind a very intimidating man.

"Link!" She cried when she saw the causing the party to look around in confusion, people from the village or the wolves, as they call themselves, have better sight than normal Hylians.

Link barked at her causing the horses to get spooked and run off, their riders clinging on for dear life. Link kept running his feet soon starting to hurt, but he wouldn't give up.

He looked into Kadae's eyes and saw that she knew he wasn't going to be able to catch up with the riders.

"Link!" She yelled. "Mum, they killed her, she's gone! He sent an arrow through her chest!" She yelled trying to tell her brother before he got out of earshot. "Look for the man with the scar on his left cheek!"

Link almost stopped at this news but kept running even when the party was out of sight. He collapsed a few times when twilight came, it was to be the night of the new moon and he would have to take Hylian form when night came, but he kept running. Suddenly he realised he was in an unfamiliar area, he was in a wide open field with a well worn path leading off into the unknown one way and to Ordon province another, according to a nearby sign.

Soon the sun was down and Link transformed back into his Hylian self collapsing on the ground, seeing a nearby tree began to crawl towards it.

"Ouch!" He hissed, accidentally cutting himself on a branch. He was covered in small cuts and bruises from his chase and couldn't keep his eyes open. He surrendered to the night and slept.

Pls R & R! This is my first fic as well, which I forgot to mention before so be nice!


	3. Chapter 3

Dark here! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was waiting for a friend to go over all of my grammatical errors and they still haven't gotten back to me... So I thought screw this and posted it anyway and if you like it you will ignore all the bad English.

I don't own Zelda! I would be the happiest girl in the world if I did and skyward sword would be in my hands right now!

Enjoy!

Link opened his eyes to see the leaves of a tree swaying in the breeze and to the scent of smoke. Sitting up confused he looked around. He was sitting under the same tree he had fallen asleep under the night before but now there was a campfire, which had been recently doused and some bed rolls on either side of it.

He sat there thinking for a minute remembering the events of last night, suddenly he heard a noise to his left he jumped onto his feet backing up against the tree. After a minute a man and young boy walked around into view, the man had short cropped light brown hair and wore a white top he wore a blue sash and brown pants that came down to below his knees. The boy had a bob of sandy blonde hair and wore a white top similar to the mans, he also wore what looked like a blue kilt.

"Good you're up." The man said with warmth in his voice. He made his way to Link who tried to press himself further into the tree, there was a law in the wolves village never trust a stranger completely, never tell them you're a wolf and never tell them where you're from.

"Don't be afraid, my names Rusl and this is my son Collin." He said gesturing to the boy who smiled and waved. "We found you last night covered in bruises and bleeding, we bandaged your cuts and set up camp here."

Link looked at them curiously. "Thank you..." He whispered, slowly coming forward.

"You were hurt pretty badly when we found you, what happened?" Collin asked starting to roll up his blankets.

Link suddenly stiffened. "My... sister was taken by a group of people last night. Just after they killer our mother. I gave chase and got lost, the cuts are from taking shortcuts through trees and the bruises, well let's just say I collapsed more than once." He said sinking to his knees.

Collin looked at him for a minute. "That must have been painful, losing your mother and your sister on the same day." He said showing compassion in his green eyes.

Rusl spoke up from behind Link. "So what's your name? We can exactly call you 'you' or 'boy' can we?"

Link turned around to look him in the eye. "My name's... Link."

"Link, that's a nice name." Rusl said walking up to Link.

"We need to check you wounds, can you take your top off?" Rusl asked. Link gave him a you-want-me-to-do-what look.

Rusl chuckled to himself. "We saw blood and didn't want to cut open your clothes as we didn't have any spare. And if you don't want your cuts infected then it would be best if you let me look at them."

Link relaxed now knowing that it was for a good reason and started to take off his detachable green sleave.

Rusl looked at Link, he had a well muscled torso, at first glance you wouldn't think a boy of his age would be so. As Link turned to look at Rusl, both Collin and Rusl noticed a tattoo in the form of some sort of magic crystal on his right arm.

"Link." Collin asked. "Why do you have a tattoo on your arm?"

"Oh this?" Link said pointing to his arm. "I was born with it."

"Born with it?" Rusl asked confused, people weren't born with tattoos and that did not look like a birthmark.

"Yeah, everyone from my village has one. The stories say it is a mark given to us from the goddesses a hundred years ago." Link said looking over himself and finding only minor cuts to his stomach.

"Hey Link, do you remember anything about your sister's captors?" Collin interrupted before his father could question further.

"The only thing I remember was there were six men, one woman. Oh and my sister yelling something about a guy with a scar on his left cheek." Link said scratching his head.

"Hmm, well I don't know any people with scars on their cheeks." Rusl said. "But would you like to travel with us, you might see the man you're looking for if you see different towns."

Link thought about this for a minute.

"It would be a good way to look for your sister at the same time." Rusl said trying to persuade Link.

"I have nothing to lose, where are we going?" Link said putting his top back on and covering his mark again.

"We're going to Karikiko village to see Renando." Collin said placing his pack on his back.

"Renando?" Link asked.

"A friend of mine and the Shaman of Karikiko." Rusl said.

"Oh..." Link said.

"Well let's get going before we're late to meet Renando." Rusl said grabbing his pack and walking off, Collin close on his heels.

Link ran after the two and they began their trek to Karikiko hands on his daggers which were fortunately on his hips.

Well? Yeah I know not my best but meh... Link gets Epona in the next chapter! Woo! I love Epona she's awesome!

Any way reviews I loves them ^_^!


	4. Chapter 4

They left Hyrule field and came to a bridge over a gorge. Link heard hooves beating against the ground.

"Hear that?" He asked the others.

"Hear what?" Collin asked.

"A horse running," Link said, looking in the direction of the hoof steps.

"I don't hear anything. Do you dad?" Collin said turning to Rusl.

"No, I don't. Are you sure you hear hooves Link?" Rusl asked tilting his head at Link.

"Yes. Look over there!" Link said pointing to the other side of the gorge.

On the other side of the gorge, a brown horse with a white mane and tail was running. She was being chased by two men on horseback; you couldn't see their faces as they had them covered by black masks. The trio could tell that the horse was in distress as they could see the whites of her eyes from where they were standing.

"We have to help that mare!" Link said, starting to trot towards the bridge.

"What help could we give her? She will be caught eventually and besides, the less wild horses there are, the safer our travels will be!" Rusl yelled, trying to get Link to come back.

"My mother told me to help anyone in trouble, man or beast." Link said before breaking into a sprint.

Link ran after the mare. Any normal person would never have had any hope of catching up but Link wasn't a normal person. He caught up to the mare quite quickly; he ran alongside one of the two men and grabbed the horn of the saddle, surprising the rider.

Link swung himself up on the saddle, kicking the man in the chest and off the horse in the process. He grabbed the reins and urged the horse faster; riding along the second man he drew one of his daggers, holding it in his left hand. Leaning to the side, he reached over and slashed the girth of the man's saddle, causing him to fall off the horse.

Smirking he brought his horse to a stop and jumped off, only to have an arrow whiz past his head. The man he had kicked off the horse was standing a short distance away, with his bow drawn and pointed at Link.

"Give up boy, I don't know how you could run along a horse like that but I won't let you take that horse from me!" He shouted threateningly.

He pointed the bow at Link for a moment longer. Suddenly a large bang was heard and the man crumpled to the ground.

Link looked around to see Rusl with a sword in his hand panting; he had hit the man on the back of the head with the hilt of his sword.

Rusl laid his hands on his knees, dropping the blade on the ground, continuing to pant.

"H-how did you do that?" Rusl yelled, staring at Link. "I've seen men who can outrun almost every animal, but never a horse." He continued, falling to the ground. "You haven't even broken a sweat!"

Link laughed and simply walked over to Rusl, offering a hand.

"Well think of it this way. Now we have some horses we can ride to Kakariko, just two won't have a saddle." He said pulling Rusl to his feet.

"Well I suppose you're right there." Rusl said. "But I'd make that three."

"Huh?" Link said. He felt a push on his right shoulder, turning around he saw the horse he had saved standing behind him.

Link smiled and offered his hand to the horse that sniffed it and then snorted. Link laughed as he ran his hand over the horse's neck.

"I think she likes you Link!" Collin said, as if out of nowhere. "I think you should give her a name."

"Hm. How about Epona?" Link said, looking into the horses eyes. "Do you like that girl?"

The horse whinnied and nudged Link again. "Then Epona it is."

Collin, with help from his father, got on the black horse with a saddle. Rusl got on the second black horse without a saddle and Link got on Epona. They then continued onto Kakariko village.


End file.
